


Run From the Little Wolf

by Mistical52



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Manticores - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC's - Freeform, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She almost took off an agent’s hand!” screamed Manning<br/>“I assure you, if she wanted to take off the agents hand she would have” said Abe calmly. </p>
<p>Dangerous, deadly no longer entirely human is something B.P.R.D. comes across on an almost weekly basis. However there is much more hidden underneath this unusual werewolf’s fur than just a lost human. One of which is serious trust issues and another is anger, bottled up rage. The past can never be erased or truly forgotten and the mental scars of the years have taken their toll on this little wolf. </p>
<p>NOTE: This story will have a couple of OC's but it's not all about them. :) Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharp Teeth

A leg tripped Hellboy up and he slammed into the ground. The wolf, sort of thing wasn’t hurting anyone but it was still strolling down 5th avenue almost like it was looking for something. That was until Hellboy shot its front leg. He tried calling out to it first, but the red demon only managed to grab its attention for a few moments before the creature went back to strolling down the road. Although after he shot the monster Hellboy gained its full attention.   
“Ok let’s get you away from these people” said Hellboy with a slight smirk. Only he wasn’t expecting the creature to still be able to move quickly because of the bullet. So Hellboy was caught off guard when it ran at him only to spin on its good font leg and take him down by smashing its rear legs into him. Red only had a second to groan and roll before the creature snapped at his neck. Hellboy spun to his feet, using his hoofs to hold his position. The wolf like creature pulled back its ears while it snarled and glared at Hellboy with its green eyes. Hellboy stared back with his tail thrashing behind him. This was one big wolf … thing. It looked mostly like an over grown brown wolf with one obvious exception, the horns. They were nothing like Hellboy’s large filed down horns. The small horns stuck up a couple of inches above the creatures head before they made an almost ninety degree angle bending to cover the creature’s forehead. Muscles rippled under the wolf’s fur as it crouched down lower ready to pounce. Hellboy shifted his stance preparing ether to move or catch the creature if it decided to charge. The creature pounced swiping at Hellboy’s midriff but he calmly slid out of the way and threw a counter with his stone fist. The wolf was fast, it shifted out of the path of Hellboy’s swing and leaped at him. Hellboy had no time to move as the beast latched onto his neck. Crying out in pain the demon wished he hadn’t dropped his gun when the creature knocked him over. Quickly Hellboy’s stone hand grabbed a fistful of the creature’s fur and he ripped the thing off him. There was a crunch as the beast hit an alley wall. The creature slid slowly down the wall but still ended up in a low crouch. The wolf growled and snapped at Hellboy, it was easy to see that hitting the wall with that much force had hurt it.   
“You know your bark is worse that your bite” aggravated Red  
The wolf swiped again at Hellboy’s torso and he manoeuvred out of the way, only to get caught on a second swing to his legs. Hellboy’s leg gave out and the monster was on him in an instant. It clamped its jaw around the demon’s neck. Hellboy wasted no time in slipping his fingers of both hands into the creature’s mouth and separated the teeth from his neck before the monster could tear out his windpipe. Hellboy didn’t stop there, he was going to brake the little bastard’s jaw. Hellboy kept applying pressure and he thought he saw a flicker of panic cross the monsters face as it struggled to prevent its mouth from being ripped apart. Hellboy’s involuntarily lost his grip when he felt something sharp in his gut. The creature pulled back sharply, tested its jaw as well as giving itself and Hellboy more space. Red glanced down at his wound, it looked pretty deep. The monster pulled itself up on two legs and gave an almighty roar. It, she, the creature was obviously female judging from the chest. She was only a little shorter than Hellboy which was an impressive feat considering Hellboy was almost seven feet tall. Despite how large she was Hellboy had faced larger monsters, larger werewolves. Hellboy mentally kicked himself for not picking up on it sooner with the full moon and everything. The monster was obviously a werewolf, although Hellboy had to admit the horns did throw him off. The werewolf lowered herself but still stood on two legs.   
“Come on you mutt let’s get this over with” taunted the red demon as he curled and uncurled his fists with his tail flicking behind him. Hellboy started to move but the werewolf was faster. She pinned him against the wall grabbing his right hand and slamming it into the bricks. The monster then attacked Hellboy’s throat again, what was with this creature and necks? Hellboy almost started to push back when something foreign and sharp plunged into his chest. Hellboy grabbed the werewolf with is flesh hand just as her claws started closing around his heart. As hard and as fast as his could Hellboy yanked the beast to the side, throwing her off balance and shifting the fingers away from his heart. The demon then smashed her jaw with his stone fist sending her stumbling back. The werewolf whipped around and bared her teeth at him. Red barely had time to catch his breath before the monster sprang at him, tackling him to the ground. Hellboy swiftly got his feet between them and kicked her off with his hoofs. The werewolf thumped against a wall leaving a small indentation. Hellboy quickly rolled up and ignoring the pain he went over to the creature and smashed his fist down on her side. There was an audible crack and a cry of pain from the werewolf. Despite the fact that Hellboy still loomed over the monster she still tried to get up, but Hellboy drove her back into the ground with another punch. The werewolf struggled to get up and each time she moved the red demon greeted her with a fist from hell. She took several hits before she stopped moving. When it looked like the werewolf wasn’t going to move Hellboy gave himself a second to steady his breathing. After a few moments he crouched down pressing his human hand to the creature neck and found a pulse.   
“You are one tough bugger” Hellboy muttered standing up, “You almost had me for a second there.” Continued Hellboy as he rubbed his chest. His hand came back drenched in blood that shone in the faint light.


	2. Sharp Tongue

It had been a couple of days since Hellboy fought the werewolf and B.P.R.D. had taken her back to a cell to permanently keep her off the street. No one wanted to go near her after they found out how badly beat up Hellboy was. It was almost sad to see. The werewolf didn’t seem to be doing much other than wandering the streets. The only reason Red was instructed to take her down was because the werewolf was freaking out the public. There were no reports of injury other than from idiots who tripped over their own two feet in the panic. The only person who even checked on her other than the feeders was Professor Broom. And according to his reports she wasn’t eating and had barely moved. There was a distinct growl from the back of the cell as Hellboy slipped thought the reinforced door. The demon held his hands up in surrender as he heard the door clank shut.  
“I think we got off on the wrong foot” started Helboy silently cursing his adoptive dad for making him do this. “I’m sorry I shot you, and you know punched you. You freaked out the locals pretty bad. And I was just doing my job.” The werewolf slowly moved away from her corner but kept to the wall, never for a second taking her eyes off the intruder. Hellboy sighed and his hands drooped, “You probably don’t understand a word I’m sayin’”  
The werewolf’s snarl faded at this and in her low gravelly voice she let out a sinister laugh. The laugh made Hellboy’s tail flick nervously, he couldn’t deny that the laugh was creepy. It put him on edge. The werewolf stood up on her hind legs and tilted her head at Hellboy. There was no aggression in her eyes instead Hellboy saw intelligent. She understood him.  
“If it makes you feel any better you got me pretty good” continued Hellboy, “Now don’t get any ideas but you were really close to sending me back to hell.”  
The werewolf tilted her head like she was smirking. Hellboy noted that all her wounds seemed to be healed.  
“This has been bothering me for a bit, but are you actually a werewolf?” inquired Hellboy, he was honestly confused. While she matched the description of a werewolf perfectly there was still the matter of the horns, something that had never been seen or ever associated with a werewolf.  
The werewolf raised her brow and shrugged. Hellboy couldn’t help but smirk, the actions were so human and it looked odd for something that was more wolf to perform the movements. The werewolf tilted her head at Hellboy’s smirk.  
“You know how weird that looks right” remarked Hellboy  
The werewolf pointed to him then mimicked talking with her hand while moving her jaw and making an unimpressed face. ‘You talk’ seemed to be what she tried to get across  
“Of cause I talk I’m the only one doing that” countered Hellboy as he smiled at the wolf’s reactions. The werewolf just snorted. After a moment the wolf gestured for Hellboy to come closer. Hellboy frowned and cautiously took a step forward his tail just giving away the fact that he was on edge. The werewolf slowly walked closer, careful not to spook the demon. She gently grabbed the collar of Hellboy’s coat and gave it a light tug. Hellboy frowned and pulled back. The wolf mimicked taking the coat off.  
“No! I am not talking my clothes off!” said Hellboy strongly. The werewolf’s shoulders slumped while a dull and slightly irritated expression crossed her face. The werewolf then managed to tug at the coat again them repeated her mime of taking it off.  
“God no!” said Hellboy sounding disgusted. The monster managed to suppress a growl into a sigh. As quick as she could the werewolf dropped to all fours and got behind Hellboy. She kicked behind his knee making the demon drop to the ground while she pulled the jacket off his left side. Hellboy spun to try and grab her with his human hand but the werewolf dodged and almost tore the coat off Hellboy’s right arm.  
“Give that back” he roared while the wolf dodged his aimless grasping and slipped the coat on. The werewolf continued to dodge while she did up the buttons on the coat.  
“Hey” yelled Hellboy but the werewolf stopped and held up a finger signalling for him to wait. Hellboy growled and was about to snatch the coat off her anyway when she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself and deepened her breathing. The fur started to retreat and the monster gave a faint groan of displeasure. As the werewolf slowly became more and more human so did the cries of discomfort and pain that grew with every passing moment. The form of the werewolf that was around six foot six shrunk to the height that she stood when she was all fours which was around five foot three. The human, a girl was breathing heavily while her hand was curled against the wall.  
“That doesn’t get any easier” she muttered seemingly more to herself. The girl was much smaller than Hellboy expected, when she was a werewolf she seemed to mostly fit his coat but now it hung off her like a shapeless sack. Her hair was the same brown as her fur and was around armpit length. Finally the girl looked up from the ground, she couldn’t have been over nineteen. Her tired green eyes looked up and met Hellboys gold ones.  
In an instant her eyes hardened “You want something, what is it?” snapped the girl.  
Hellboy was surprised by how harsh her tone was especially when she had been joking around just a few moment’s ago.  
“My dad wants to know why you’re not eating.” Said Hellboy with an edge to his voice to counter hers.  
“Oh well, I don’t know it could be anything” said the girl with sarcasm and bitterness seeping into her voice, “It could be shock, I mean I was just thrown into a cell out of nowhere. It could be loneliness, the only people that come around to my door stare at me like I killed their families” said the girl as she acted like she was holding and weighing the possibilities in her hand. “It could be depression. Or I don’t know, maybe it could be that fact that I was wandering around looking for my friend and minding my own business then I get shot, beat up then thrown in a cell all because I walked through the streets in the wrong outfit”  
Hellboy was just going to blame her attitude on her hunger, he knew that he would get very pissed if he didn’t eat. There was no point in throwing his anger at her, it would only make the situation worse.  
“Your point is? What kind of statement are you trying to make?” quizzed Hellboy trying to get some information out of her.  
The girl growled softly, “I will not be kept here like some untamed animal. And I will not be used for whatever it is that you have in mind for me”  
“I wish you good luck princess, they still try to lock me up” quipped Hellboy  
The girl tilted her head, “I’m sorry if this is rude but what are you?” asked the girl. Oh now you’re worried about being rude!  
“The name’s Hellboy and I’m a demon” said Hellboy trying to sound impressive.  
“Demon, that’s new” mulled the girl  
“I’ve already asked this but what are you? No werewolf that I’ve ever seen has horns”  
The girl shrugged, “Hell if I know. Some time I wish I knew the answer to that. I’m ether a werewolf with horns or some sort of hell hound” said the girl mimicking the horns with her fingers. Sadness crossed the girls face for a moment. “Look now that I’m human is there any way I can at least get out of the cell?”  
Hellboy sighed, hated being locked up too, “I’ll ask, but you have everyone in the bureau freaked out when they heard how effective you could be in a fight” said Hellboy trying to be a gentle as he could.  
“You look fine” she commented  
“I heal fast. You also look like you’ve recovered fast” said Hellboy trying continue the conversation.  
The girl gave a slight smile, “Yeah but I still get scars” Hellboy though about how Abe would like to hear this. Generally supernatural beings healed without scars, this would be one of those mysteries that the icthyo sapien would be hungry to learn about.  
“Like I said I’ll still try to get you out but they’re freaked out of the little wolf in this cage” said Hellboy  
The girl’s jaw clenched “Fine” the girl growled bitterly, “You can kill me by a shot to the head. Anything will do as long as you kill my brain. Happy?”  
Hellboy was surprised by her response and his tail mimicked his emotion. “Uh thanks” Hellboy wasn’t sure what to say to that, she said it as a statement and she seemed seriously about getting out. “That might putt everyone at ease.”  
“Just make sure that they don’t shoot me for no reason. I doubt regular people will be able to defend themselves as well as you”  
Something in her voice got Hellboy worried, she sounded serious but at the same time underneath her tough act Hellboy could hear that there was a good reason for that responses. “Hold on to my coat, I’ll be back.” Said Hellboy as he began to disappear out the door. “Oh and if we let you out of this cell will you eat?” asked Hellboy knowing that his father would want an answer.  
“Sure” replied the girl simply. 

Hellboy went to the recording room where Professor Broom and Abe were. They had watched and heard the whole thing from a camera in the room.  
“What do you think?” asked Hellboy to the both and the ether of the two.  
“Her moods seem to swing very easily” reported Abe  
“She sounds a little aggressive but she only acted that way when she wanted to use your coat” continued Professor Broom for Abe. “I’m worried that she might act that way when she doesn’t get what she wants”  
“But professor, be mindful she wasn’t hurting anyone initially when Hellboy intercepted her, and her mood could be shifting quickly because of the hunger”  
“You’re right. I think a trial base is in order. Hellboy, Abe, you two and Liz are going have to keep an eye on her. At least till we know that she won’t lash out. Hellboy she almost killed you last time and I don’t want any of your ‘I can take her’” the professor gave a sigh, “As much as I hate the idea, you need to kill her if she puts anyone in danger”  
“Sure thing dad” grumbled Hellboy.  
“Tell her if she behaves for the rest of the day and eats something then we’ll let her walk around the bureau” continued the professor. Both Abe and Hellboy nodded to this.


	3. 3. Sharp Claws

 

Liz walked into the library with the werewolf tailing behind her. The girl was in some of Liz’s clothes, which still looked a little loose.   
“Uh, here’s your coat” said the girl as she passed Red his nicely folded coat. “You might want to wash it”   
The red demon shrugged, “It’s been though worse” resorted Hellboy.   
The werewolf opened her mouth and after a moment came back with a response, “I’m not even going to comment on that one” was all she said.   
“Hello there, I’m Professor Broom” said the professor as he entered the central area.   
“Adeline” said the girl as she shook the old man’s hand. “But when I’m in my other form just call me wolf. I respond better to that”   
“You definitely put a lot of effort into that one” said the demon sarcastically.   
“Yeah I know, I’m so creative. I used to have a stuffed unicorn” said Adeline as she pulled her hands around twenty centimetres apart to demonstrate how big the object was, “And I called it Unicorn”   
“Well I guess you could have called yourself Werewolf or Hellhound” joked Hellboy  
“Actually the hellhound idea came around more recently” said Adeline honestly.   
“Evening” said Abe as he strolled towards the group from behind the tank. Adeline hesitated for a moment then she reached out and shook Abe’s hand.   
“I’m Adeline”   
“Abraham Sapien, but please call me Abe”   
“Just don’t call me Line and we’ll be cool” said Adeline with a small smile.   
“You have trust issues” said Abe simply. Adeline’s smile dropped as she tilted her head and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.   
“Abe’s a physic” filled Liz. The confusion lifted from Adeline’s face but it was still dark.   
“Why do I sense that you now dislike me?” asked Abe  
“Mind readers are the only ones who can keep secrets” countered Adeline  
“I can tell you anything you want to know”   
“But how would I know that you’re telling the truth?” inquired Adeline  
“Abe’s an honest guy” said Liz trying to be gentle.   
“In order for me to take his word I need to trust ether him or you. And it has already been pointed out that I have trust issues”   
“Would you mind sharing why?” asked Professor Broom.   
“No, sorry. I don’t feel like sharing it” said Adeline quietly her gaze flicking way from any faces.    
“That’s fine” replied the Professor  
Adeline looked back up at everyone, “I’m sorry to be so blunt but let me make this clear, I don’t trust any of you. I trust that you want to keep the public safe, but that’s it” Adeline took in a breath, “If you want my trust then you’re going to have to earn it. Just like I’ll have to earn yours”   
“We wouldn’t expect any less” said Broom, “Has Liz explained the conditions to you?”  
“Yes, I can only walk around with at least one of these three watching me until you say otherwise. I can only walk around the lower levels of the Bureau and I go back into my cell at night. Is that all?”  
“Yes. That covers it” responded the Professor.   
“I’m sorry but can I ask what you are?” the werewolf asked Abe.   
“I am an Icthyo sapien”   
Adeline nodded, “I have no idea what that is”   
“You seem rather polite when you ask that question” gruffed Hellboy  
“Yeah well I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end and I’m not fond of it when someone yells out in disgust, ‘What kind of freak are you?’” said Adeline changing her voice at the end in an attempt to mimic a some sort of dushbag.   
“I think all of us except the Professor have been in your shoes” said Liz a little sadly.   
“You, really?” asked the werewolf sounding genuinely curious.   
“Yeah, I use fire remember and I can’t always control it” replied Liz  
“Ah right fire. We love it but we hate it.” Said Adeline  
“Exactly. Everything’s fun and games till someone gets killed” responded Liz with mixture of sadness and bitterness in her voice.   
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought that up” said Adeline sheepishly, “Um … What kind of books do you guys have here?” asked the werewolf quickly switching topics.   
“Historical records, myths, legends and books filled with information on mythological creatures” explained Abe  
Adeline perked up, “Do you have information on dragons?”   
“I believe we do” said Blue  
“Oh, I love dragons. As a kid I used to love dinosaurs and I still do, but it’s more shifted and became the base for my love of dragons.” Started Adeline as a grin slowly to spread across her face, “Oh and the How to Train Your movies have just fuelled my love for them even more!”   
“Those movies were amazing!” said Liz joining in on the fan girl moment.   
“You know dragons aren’t anywhere near those depictions right?” asked Hellboy  
“I don’t care! I love reptiles. Dragons could be like Smaug for all I care. I’ll still think that they’re epic”   
Hellboy raised his eyebrow and his adoptive father chuckled, “I don’t think you’re going to win this argument Hellboy” said the Professor  
“Trust me Professor he’s not” confirmed Abe.   
“Have you met any dragons?” asked Adeline  
“Thankfully not yet” replied Hellboy  
“Would you like me to show you the books?” asked the icthyo sapien  
“Sure” said Adeline as she followed Blue to a shelf.

 

 

Vampires, Hellboy went from dealing with a werewolf to a swarm of vampires.   
“Liz watch your back” called Hellboy as he shot a vampire point black. Liz spun and shot the vampire that was trying to sneak up on her. The duo had already taken down dozens but the creatures were crawling out of the woodworks of the old hotel. Hellboy and Liz had barely gotten past the lobby when the vampires decided to come out and play.   
“I’m out” yelled Liz as she tossed her gun aside and switched to burning their opponents.   
Hellboy’s fired another bullet then his Samaritan clicked empty and Hellboy cursed, “Me too” he called roughly shoving his gun into its holster.   
Abe would be handy around now, but he was babysitting the little wolf. The werewolf had only been with them a few days and no one trusted her enough to bring her or leave her by herself. Besides, the intelligent that they got said that there were only a few vampires, not an army.   
“Liz, how many of these creeps do you think you can burn?” asked the demon as he brought his stone fist to an undead’s face.   
“Without losing control? A few” replied Liz as she fried the closest three vampires.   
“Then let’s get rid of as many of these suckers as we can” said Hellboy pulling out some holy water and tossing it onto a bunch of vampires. They duo desperately needed to get rid lot of vampires and fast, but the sun wouldn’t be up for another couple of hours. Hellboy’s eyes frantically searched the lobby looking for anything that would at least slow the suckers down. Finally the demon spotted something that could help.   
“Hey Liz, stand there and look pretty” smirked the red demon  
“What! HB?!” exclaimed Liz as she turned more of creatures to dust.   
“Just trust me” called Hellboy smashing his fist down onto another leach.    
“Just be careful Red” said Liz with her eyes ablaze. Hellboy grabbed one of the vampires and dragged them to the wall. The creature struggled and tried to slash Hellboy with its claws. The red demon wrapped his tail one of the vampire’s wrists while he held the head at bay with his right hand. Using his flesh hand Hellboy dragged the vampire’s claws across a rope that held a grand chandelier above the lobby. The heavy metal chandelier dropped, trapped or killed over half of the blood suckers.   
Hellboy crushed the head of the vampire that he was holding, “Liz!”   
“On it” she called while summoning fire to the chandelier and turning all the creature of the night to ash.   
“Who wants a piece of it?” called Red with a grin. The remaining vampires looked ready to piss their pants but one of them still had enough balls to charge at Hellboy. Hellboy grabbed the leach’s head and slammed it into the wall. That’s when the rest of them charged but both Liz and Hellboy made short work of them.

 

Hellboy dropped onto the library sofa and let out a huge sigh. From an armchair Adeline peered over the book she was reading and tilted her head at the demons ripped clothes and healing wounds.   
“What happened to you?” she asked.   
Hellboy opened his mouth to respond but Abe chimed in before he could, “Vampires” answered Abe leaving Hellboy to glare at him.   
“Ah. I’ve never met a vampire before, how are they?” asked the werewolf  
Hellboy gave her an ‘are you serious’ look, “How do ya think?” asked Red sarcastically  
“I think they look like lots of fun” said Adeline nodding while trying to supress a grin.   
“So Hellboy, what do you want?” asked Abe bringing the topic back to business.   
“Right, well Liz and I searched the whole hotel after all the blood suckers bit the dust and we found these inscriptions in every room that a vampire slept in.” said Hellboy pulling out a phone. “Liz has taken better pictures with the camera and should be bringing them in soon. But you know, I thought I’d give you a head start” finished the demon shrugging.   
Abe took the phone off his red companion and began to flick through the pictures, “How kind of you” said Blue sarcastically.   
“Do I hear some sarcasm?” joked Hellboy  
“I recognise the script but not positioned in that way. The format looks almost like a transmutation circle that an Alchemist would use. However the text …” started Abe as he wandered over to a book shelf and began to browse through them. Hellboy stood up and walked over to his friend.   
“What language are you looking for?” asked Hellboy  
“I can’t remember which, but it’s no longer used today, at least not widely” Abe almost muttered  
“Yeah, I already know it’s not Latin” said Hellboy throwing a half-hearted joke at his friend while looking for books on dead languages. The doors opened and Liz strolled into the Library with a laptop under her arm.   
“Morning Liz” said Abe not taking his eyes away from the book spines.   
“I’ve got the photos” said Liz as she opened up the computer. Blue immediately came over and scanned the photos.   
“I definitely recognise this language, although I’m still not sure what the inscription says.” Said Abe honestly.   
“What about the professor? Maybe he’ll know” suggested Liz  
“I’m afraid that we can’t ask the professor. He is sleeping” replied the icthyo sapien.   
“Right, yes I forgot that it was six in the morning” replied Liz looking like she could use some sleep herself.   
“Hey Liz how about you take Adeline to her cell and hit the sack.” Said Hellboy gently.   
Liz gave a yawn, “Sure, but you should get some rest too Red”   
“Don’t worry I will” said the demon casually,   
“Night you two” said Adeline  
“Good night guys” said Liz  
“Night” said Red - “Sleep well” said Blue at the same time. Liz gave them a wave as she closed the grand door.

 

   

Wolf vs. Hellboy, from chapter 1. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took forever to update this! The FanFic simply hasn't been moving.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the vampire scene, it's definitely one of my favourites! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think that I've portrayed the characters correctly? How do you think I can improve? Is it too focused on my OC?   
> If you have any suggestions of critiques then fire away! Everything is welcome! (As long as it's not just plain rude or pure hate)   
> I'm not a werewolf and I don't bite :)


End file.
